


Newtmas Drabble #2

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Newtmas Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Thomas (Maze Runner), Fluff, M/M, mentioned frypan, mentioned teresa agnes, pre-wedding insomnia, talk of cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "Twelve hours before a wedding (their wedding)"





	Newtmas Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> cool-and-creative asked:
> 
> Newtmas #8:Twelve hours before a wedding (their wedding)

Newt perked up from his position slouched on the sofa at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs of the small house he and Thomas lived in. It was still fairly early, the sun barley up and casting a warm golden glow through the windows of their home.

Thomas emerged into the living room a moment later, rubbing at his eyes blearily. “Hey, how long have you been up?” He asked as he made his way over to lean over the back of the couch and kiss Newt on the cheek.

Newt smiled and reached up to grab the collar of the loose shirt Thomas liked to sleep in. He pulled the other man down for a proper kiss on the lips before letting him go to come around and join him on the couch. “Not long. Half hour, maybe. Wanted to give the bloody seating chart another look.” he said before reaching out and picking up the ridiculously thick binder Teresa had put together with details for the wedding.

“I thought we agreed to leave any last minute worrying to Teresa and Frypan? It’s our day, we shouldn’t be stressing. What we should be doing is enjoying watching our friends run around and make a bigger deal out of this than we are.” Thomas said, tone slightly teasing as he took the binder and set it back on the coffee table before leaning into Newt’s personal space and giving him quick kiss. “We’re getting married in twelve hours. We don’t even have to get up and start getting ready for at least another six. I vote we go back to bed and cuddle for a few hours.”

Newt snorted a laugh and nodded even as Thomas was moving to stand and pull him along. “Good that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
